a sector A story
by lovebird3000
Summary: every operative writesa story about the past and now, and the last chapter will be a story of all operatives. enjoy!


numbuh 33's story: the dingo girl

''the wild of australia, wide open spaces full of creatures to hunt, farms to rob, yes i am dangerous, i am a dingo! a very weird dingo that is'', a dingoish girl said in dingo language

''what is that'', mother dingo said

''hunters'', father dingo replied

''hunters?'', the dingo girl said scared

''we have to go'', father dingo said

''where do we go?'', the dingo girl asked

''the hunting grounds, they'll never look for us there'', father dingo said and leads the group away

''and now we are looking for dingoes a very dangerous kind of wild dog, they're not afraid of humans and not afraid to attack them'', a man known as steve irwin said

''oh no they are to close we can't run away'', mother dingo said

''i will hunt them away'' father dingo said, ''you two keep down!''.

the dingo girl and the mother dingo layed down in the grass and the father climbed on a rock as steve irwin aproached them, when steve irwin stood under the rock father dingo attacked him furiously. steve irwin got the father dingo off and saw the dingo girl.

''croikey she's in danger i'll save you!'', steve irwin said as he took the dingo girl in his arms and ran off.

the dingo girl was furiously snapping around, steve irwin put her some clothes on and discovered the girl grew up between the dingo's and had to learn that she was a human and not a dingo, steve irwin knew the best place for her to learn that: the KND sector A treehouse.

the door bell rang at the sector A treehouse

''i'll get it!'', numbuh 55 said and opened the door

''s-s-s-steve irwin?'', she said stuttering

''howdy mate can you take care off this girl learn her to be a real kid instead of a dingo'', steve irwin said and gave numbuh 55 the belt, ''bye now'', he said and left

''ehm numbuh 20squared steve irwin gave me this'', numbuh 55 said and showed the dingo girl

'"WTF IS THAT!?'', numbuh 20squared said

''its a girl that thinks she os a dingo and we got to learn her how to be a real kid but she is kinda false'', numbuh 55 replied

numbuh 20squared pushed a button and a cage comes from the ground, he puts the dingo girl in the cage

''well we'll learn her later i wanna finish my book about the japanese martial arts'', numbuh 20sqaured said and put up his hood and readed his martial arts book, numbuh 55 left him with her

at once numbuh 20squared's hood got pulled down by someone and he looked at the dingo girl

''did you do that'', he asked

the dingo girl was looking at him innocently

numbuh 20squared put a mirror in his book so he could see who did it and he saw it was the dingo girl

''why do you pull off my hood?'', he asked her

she growled at him

''stop growling!'', he said angrilly and turned back to his book

the dingo girl was very smart and opened the lock off the cage

''hey how did you get out!!?'', numbuh 20squared yelled

''the lock you put up was easy to crack'', she replied

''you can talk?'', numbuh 20squared said amazed

''i can?'' the dingo girl asked

''yes you can!'' numbuh 20squared replied

''cool i talk human'', she said

''well you are a human'', numbuh 20squared said

''helloooo i am a dingo, are you blind can't you see the difference between a dingo and a human?'', she said furiously

''yes and you're a human'', he replied

''no i ain't'', she said

''whatever you'll find out soon or later'' he said

''fine!'', she said

2 years later

''you won't win!'', a girl first known as dingo girl now known as numbuh 33 said

''yes i will, with victo i win every game!'', numbuh 34 replied

numbuh 33 misses the ball and loses the game

''awwww i lost'', she said disapointed

''don't worry maybe you'll win next time'' numbuh 34 said

''yea maybe numbuh 20squared beats ya next round haha!'', numbuh 33 said

''maybe, i think he won't'', numbuh 34 said sure

''i am the best of whole australia!'', he said

''riiiight...we'll see later'', numbuh 33 said and walked of

''later'', numbuh 34 said

the end


End file.
